Between A Rock and A Hard Place
by XxSynergisticEffectxX
Summary: Sakura, Naruto and Sai are sent on a mission to intercept Sasuke and Team Taka but, something is troubling Sakura. HINT:NOT A SASUXSAKU STORY!


_I do not own Naruto, if I did I think the world would like implode or something. I love SuixSaku I think they're such a cute couple. Slight OOC but yeah this is my first of hopefully many stories if you guys like this one. TO THE STORY!_

I looked up at the fluorescent blue sky and shuddered. Not because I was cold but, because I was mind-numbingly scared, nervous would define the horrible butterflies that were devouring my insides and forcing me to cease all normal behavior. Today was the day that Naruto, Sai, and I were sent to capture all active members of Team Taka, formally, Team Hebi. Now I know everyone is expecting for me to fall for that chicken-ass bastard again but, it wasn't the I'm-as-loving-and-compassionate-as-a-rock Uchiha that was my problem.

"HAG! Quit daydreaming and move your ass!" Sai ordered almost twenty feet in front of me. I shook my head and gave him one of the very same smiles I did before I knocked the life out of him but this time he took the smart, less-pain-inflicted-by-Sakura-route, turned, and went to catch up with Naruto. He looked back now and again to make sure I wasn't in any danger but still converted back to his stoic, lonesome state.

I immediately went back to my insistent worrying and clenched my fists. 'I have more than just myself to be weary of this time.' I thought running to keep my place with the boys. 'Your frequent self-exploring trips are going to get us or one of your teammates, one of your _brothers_ killed. The thought sent massive convulsions from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes and I decided that thinking would best be saved for the trip back. **'Yeah! When we have those rougue bastards hog-tied, with a bow to deliver to Tsunade-sama!' **Inner boasted her fist in the air and her eyes flaming with pure excitement. 'I'm insane.' I sweatdropped shaking my head.

I looked up ahead at Naruto who was already fuming after Tsunade gave us the mission:

_Flashback: _

"_Your mission is to capture all active members of Team Taka, alive." Tsunade-sama ordered folding her hands on top of one of the mounds of paperwork on her desk. I stayed silent knowing that no matter what I said or did this was our mission, it was DESTINED to be as the old Neji would put it. _

"_Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off, his held fell and he clenched his fists so hard the blood began to drip on the floor. _

_End of Flashback_

I noticed that his eyes were flashing from their original cerulean to the fox's deadly vermillion. I took a deep breath and looked ahead where four very strong, and one very familiar chakra signatures were coming towards us at lighting speeds. I stopped in my tracks, as did Naruto and Sai, and drew both of my swords, we were to bring everyone of the ACTIVE members back, and if that meant killing one or two if necessary.

In a cloud of dust from the trail we were occupying, all four members of Team Taka stood, and the leader, Sasuke, didn't look to happy to see us. **'He could at least be happy to see us! Jeez! The nerve of some people!' **_'Shut up! I can't be dealing with this right now.' _**'Hmph. Your on your own then sister.' **

"Naruto! Sakura! Is this another one of your pathetic attempts to take me back to Kohana?" Sasuke called mockingly. A smug smirk played on his features and it made me sick.

"Yeah! Actually it is! But this time," I said trapping all of us in my genjutsu, "we're bringing you back."

"Sorry Pinky. Leader over here has some things to do before that can happen!" A young-man with white hair with traces of blue and bright yellow eyes, called one of his fangs protruding from his mouth, Suigetsu.

I growled lowly and clenched the hilts of the swords tighter, preparing for attack. 'Sasuke's noticed the genjustsu I've placed by now, and knowing him he'll be trying to take me out first.' I back-flipped over Sasuke's head one of my swords pointing at the Uchiha creast he wore on his shirt. Karin, the annoying red-head who I've noticed acts like I did as a child, attacked Sai who summoned two tigers with his paintings. Juugo, one of Orochimaru's most unstable experiments attacked Naruto and they vanished into the forest.

"My my Sa-ku-ra how we've grown in two years." Sasuke mocked me, a snake now slithering up my sword making it's way to my hand, I quickly jumped in the air to avoid a deadly swipe by Suigetsu and Zabuza's sword. "This genjutsu is very advanced. I'm justly surprised." He whispered in my ear, only to hold his blade to my throat, hissing in annoyance realizing it was only a shadow-clone.

"This is my genjutsu Sasuke! You can't win here!" I yelled from the tops of one of the trees, the sounds of our swords clashing the next second.

"Oh but, Sakura. I can." I smirked and his eyes flashed crimson as the tomoes began to spin. I didn't flinch as I looked into his eyes, but the hallcination effect not taking hold. His face contracted in confusion and annoyance as he lunged gracefully at me, managing to tear a hole in my shirt with his weapon. I decided to check on Naruto seeing as Sai already had Karin unconsious, tied with both chakra-enchanced and regluar rope on the back of a tiger, heading towards the Checkpoint we had set up approximately 45 kilometers from here. So I concealed my chakra and went searching.

"You useless little girl!" He screamed, as he tried to find my chakra signature.

I jumped from branch to branch trying to get to Naruto as quick as possible until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should heal that." Suigetsu commented blandly.

"And you should be trying to kill me like your teammates AND you shouldn't be a double agent for Kohana, silly boy."

"I can't kill my girl. You know there were people we _DIDN'T _kill in Hidden Mist, our lovers one of them.

"That's another thing we need to talk about Suigetsu I-"

I felt him tense and he raised his sword to my throat, "You end us and I'll end you." He threatened venemously, his amethyst eyes lighting with hurt and bloodlust.

"No it's not that idiot I-"

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed, demolishing everything in his path with a single Rasengan. He had unleashed six tails and was not showing any signs of stopping his rage so I preformed some quick hand-signs and he fell unconsious on the forest floor along side the man-beast Juugo.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, his curse mark form fully unleashed, he choked me, holding my to a tree, "You stupid girl. Did you honestly think you could win?" I struggled against his grip my legs hitting against his ribs harshly but still having no effect. '_NO! I'm so weak'_** 'The hell we are!' **Inner shouted. _'I can't. I've used so much chakra to maintain the genjustu and to prote-'_

"You..t-traitor!" Sasuke groaned, as he began to bleed profusley from the mouth. His grip on my windpipe loosened and eventually fell as he lost conciousness.

"Uh, duh? I wouldn't have been on your Team in the first place if I wasn't." Suigetsu smirked and twisted the blade a little more, "Plus, putting your hands on my girl isn't okay."

"Suigetsu, stop. I need him alive so Kohana can get as much Akatsuki information as they need."

"Fine," he pouted childishly, "what did you have to tell me by the way?" He asked while slinging Sasuke over one shoulder and Juugo over the other.

I did the same with Naruto, "Oh. Nothing besides the fact that I'm pregnant."

I smiled and took off toward Sai as he stood in the clearing the most dumbstruck grin on his face, "Wait! Sakura! It is mine right!"

_A/N: WELL THAT'S MY FIRST STORY__ PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS APPRECIATED. I LOVE THIS COUPLE SO YEAH BYE! _


End file.
